


Engraved Invitation

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor doesn't hand out engraved invitations.
Series: January Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 5





	Engraved Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'formal'

‘Jack!’ the Doctor exclaimed.

The man in question looked startled. Of all the places he’d expect to see the Doctor, a bar on some backwater planet wasn’t it.

‘Just the man I was hoping to see,’ the Doctor continued, only pausing to take a sip of his drink, ‘I’ve been meaning to visit the deserts of Karaoutis, and I thought you might like to see them. I don’t know if you’ve heard of them, they’ve got this pattern…’

The Doctor began to get up, and Jack followed, still confused. It was only when the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and Jack didn’t follow that the Doctor finally stopped talking.

‘What are you waiting for, then? An engraved invitation?’

‘Well, a formal invite would make a nice change…’

No engraved invitation was produced, but Jack grinned as he joined the Doctor in the TARDIS anyway. It was nice to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
